


Just What I Needed

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry Kramer - Freeform, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Razzabang - Freeform, Short, Solo, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry can't sleep and decides that masturbating might help; however, he surprises even himself with his jack-off material of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

He just couldn't sleep - every time he checked the time on his phone, the passing minutes felt like hours. 2:39 AM... 2:40 AM... 2:41, 2:42, 2:43... Barry's eyes just would not stay closed. He wasn't even necessarily uncomfortable; the room had a pleasant ocean breeze blowing in from the open window, and the traffic had quieted enough at this point in the night to be almost unnoticeable. Exasperated, Barry wrestled the sheets off of his body by kicking them to the bottom of the bed; he sat up in the bed, his face in his hands, trying to relish the cool air that kissed at his skin.

"Fuck it," Barry grumbled aloud, standing up and walking clumsily over to his desk. He grabbed his laptop that had been sitting on top, charging, and brought it back over to the bed. Setting it next to him, he turned around to adjust the pillows against his headboard - he propped them up so they'd cushion his back and neck as he rested on them, half laying and half sitting. Barry slumped back into the nest of pillows, leaving the discarded sheets to cascade over the edge of the bed in a tangled mess. Peeling the laptop screen open, it whirred to life, illuminating Barry's face with a soft, blue glow. He began to type furiously.  A brazen porn site loaded, large pictures of naked, voluptuous women in all... sorts of poses... pasted haphazardly on the main page, advertising every fantasy and kink that any person on earth could possibly be into. Barry scrolled along, stopping a few times to admire the soft, open flesh of various women, but continued to search for just the thing that would get him off. Finally, he settled on a video - it was something, poorly-titled, about a large-breasted brunette woman being double-penetrated poolside. The video loaded, the woman showed off the goods, and the two men came along already totally hard... and went along as one would expect. Barry began to tug at his stiffening half-chub, watching hungrily as the woman easily took both men's members inside of her and listening intently to her loud, pleasurable moans. It was truly the moans that turned Barry on, if he were honest with himself, so he closed his eyes and leaned back further into his pillows.

He listened to the slap of skin meeting skin, the grunts of the two well-endowed men, the cries of the woman being filled and fucked again and _again_... His cock grew to a satisfying thickness in his palm as he stroked slowly.

Before he knew it, the video was over - one man came inside the woman's stretched ass, the other came across her face, and the woman lay sprawled on the towel by the pool as she licked their cum from her fingers. Barry, however, didn't seem to be affected by the porno; sure, her dirty noises had turned him on for a time, but he found himself nearly flaccid by the time the video faded out. He shook his head, taking his hand off his dick and typing furiously into the search bar again. More unsightly videos populated in a long list... "Brunette lesbians scissoring; sure, why not..." Barry convinced himself. Once again, he hit play, enticed for a short while by their soft curves and high-pitched squeals as they squeezed and licked each other into ecstasy. And again... nothing. Barry was blue-ballsing himself now, which he could hardly believe - "I just want to bust a nut and go the _fuck_ to sleep," Barry growled into the silence of his dark bedroom, completely frustrated and still wide awake.

Again he searched, again a multitude of smutty videos appeared, and again none of them seemed to get him aroused enough to cum. Tall, skinny brunettes - that seemed to be the common denominator as he searched, though; every video he was curious enough to click on featured at least one slender, young woman sporting long brown hair. Barry thought for a moment, zoning out as the porn site remained displayed on the screen, and shut his eyes tightly. He shook his head as he formed the thought in his mind; no, it couldn't happen... but who would know? No one else was in the room, let alone the entire house, and surely he'd clear his browser history before anyone might have the opportunity to use his personal laptop. "This is fuckin' weird," he reminded himself with a cautious lilt as he typed in an entirely new search in a new window.

He typed slowly, hesitantly... letter by letter: N..I...N...J...A, space, S...E...X, space, P...A...R...T...Y. Enter.

The brightly-colored thumbnails of the silly videos popped up on his screen, whisking away the porn site that had been there the moment before. His eyes frantically scanned each one - he couldn't even believe he was looking at these videos, some of them even featuring him, but he decided to overlook that fact as he clicked on the first video in the queue. Barry always loved the vocals Danny sang, and he often found himself humming the tunes to himself as he cooked, drove to work, edited...

The video loaded - of course it started goofily enough, Danny and Brian appearing dressed in their costumes, presenting some ridiculous situation. Dan's mouth opened and out flowed the sound of his smooth, unique voice. His eyes roamed the singer's obviously-displayed body, wrapped in body-clinging spandex... God, Dan's package was hidden just enough for him to imagine it, and his long torso was decorated with neat wisps of brown hair... he was taut and slender, probably the only person Barry knew who could get away with wearing spandex like that... Barry watched Dan get into a little dance, wiggling his hips as he sang, and noticed his large hands and intense, dark eyes...

Without even realizing it, Barry was fully erect, stroking roughly at full-speed, grunting and moaning in the stillness of the late hours of the night. Precum dripped from the head of his cock and coated his stiff shaft as he beat himself off. This was fiercely more arousing than any of those vapid pornos were, and Barry found himself panting as he clicked on music video after music video. "Goddammit, Dan, why are these so short..." he berated his friend in a whisper.

He closed his eyes as he listened to Dan sing. It didn't much matter that Dan was singing about boning women, or about his sidekick Ninja Brian murdering people, or about silly dick jokes; Barry just liked the tone of his voice. A _lot_. Barry was desperate to cum - his cock was swollen and throbbing from listening to Dan's voice, watching Dan's body, imagining Dan's fingers sitting inside Barry's mouth as he sucked on them... or gripping his hair... or wrapping around his cock... or fucking him roughly and massaging his prostate...

 _"Nngh- FUCK!"_ Barry cried out as he thrust his hips upward in one last stroke, bringing himself over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his cock twitched and shot a load of cum all over his legs and the bedsheets; the last few shots dribbled over his fingers as he kept stroking, and he moaned Dan's name as he came harder than he ever did when he jerked off to porn.

" _Shit_ ," Barry breathlessly panted as he opened his eyes and saw the enormous load that he expelled onto his lap. He leaned back one last time before getting up, his tired body totally spent, and mouthed the line along with the video: _"Don't you want a man who's tall, who's name is Dan... and is Jewish?"_

"Just what I needed." He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand. "Thanks, Dan."


End file.
